ORANGE RANGE
ORANGE RANGE (オレンジレンジ) is a popular Japanese band. They release music which is a fusion of several genres (rock, hip-hop, R&B) and has three vocalists. They formed in 2001 in Okinawa, and after a brief indies period debuted under the major label Sony in 2003 with the single Kirikirimai. They soon shot to fame, with their debut album 1st Contact which became the #15 album of the year. They are most widely known for their song Hana (which has sold over 1,000,000 copies) and for their second album musiQ which was the #1 album of 2005. Members * HIROKI (Hokama Hiroki 外間弘樹): Mid vocals * YAMATO (Ganeko Yamato 我如古大和): High vocals * NAOTO (Hiroyama Naoto 廣山直人): Guitar, leader * YOH (Miyamori You 宮森洋): Bass * RYO (Miyamori Ryou 宮森涼): Low vocals Former Members * KATCHAN (Kitao Kazuhito 北尾一人): Drums Information Indies Period ORANGE RANGE was originally formed in Okinawa in March 2001 by NAOTO and KATCHAN at their middle school graduation. YOH joined the band next, who would soon after be followed by HIROKI. After the band started to practice after school, YOH invited his little brother RYO to join the band. The last member to enter the band was YAMATO, who was scouted for. He paid an entrance fee of 200円 to enter the band. NAOTO became the band's official leader after loosing at a game of paper-scissors-rock. The band's name was coined by NAOTO's mother, a shodo teacher, who thought they should be named after a colour (such as the famous Japanese rock band Glay). Originally they performed at live houses across Okinawa. In their performances they covered songs by artists such as GLAY, Mr. Children and LUNA SEA. In 2002 they started to release music under the Spice Music indies label. Their first release was the mini-album Orange Ball, which got to #258 on Oricon charts (implying about 500 copies were sold). After extensively touring, they had one more indies release with the single Michishirube in August. After releasing this single, the band left Okinawa and toured mainland Japan. During the band's various live performances, they played along such bands as LOVE PSYCHEDELICO, Do As Infinity and MONGOL800. Major Debut - musiQ ]] ]] ORANGE RANGE promoting 1st Contact (2003) In June 2003, the band debuted under Sony music as a major label artist with the single Kirikirimai. Though this single only reached #50 on Oricon charts, their follow-up single a month later Shanghai Honey amazingly reached to #5 on the charts despite having no tie-up. Their further singles Viva★Rock (used as the anime Naruto's ending theme song) and Rakuyou reached similar success, which all lead up to the release of the band's first full album, aptly titled 1st Contact. 1st Contact, though not reaching #1 on Oricon charts due to the release of Hamasaki Ayumi's Memorial Address, debuted at #2 with 150,000 units sold. The album quickly slipped down to less than 1/3rd of the sales in it's second week, but remained in the lower positions on the charts for months; finally totaling at 590,000 and becoming the #15 album of 2004. After the release of their debut album, the band decided to remake their indies single Michishirube, which was then in turn used as the popular drama Fire Boys ~Megumi no Daigo~'s theme song. The single became the band's first #1 single. Two more singles followed (the controversial Locolotion and the bass-driven Chest) before the band released their most famous single, Hana (used as the theme song to the movie Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu as well as the cellphone company au's commercials). This single would be so popular as to sell over 1,000,000 copies. ]] ]] ORANGE RANGE promoting musiQ (2004) Orange Range's following album, musiQ, proved to be an extremely huge hit, becoming the #1 album of the year and selling over 2.6 million copies. Ironically, the album did not reach #1 in it's first week as that position went to KinKi Kids. However, in it's second week it reached the #1 position. Due to their rising popularity, they even built an official fanclub called the RANGE AID. Like any other artists' official fanclub; joining RA will give you special privilege. Such as issue for new singles, new pictures, singles and PVs sneak a peek, etc. You have to live in Japan in order to be a RANGE AID member. * ~Asterisk~ - Present ORANGE RANGE would once again return in 2005 with their second extreme smash hit single * ~Asterisk~, which was a song that the band had performed since their indies days. The single was used as the theme song of the anime Bleach, and manage to be the #4 single of the year. ]] ]] ORANGE RANGE promoting Champione (2006) The band similarly released singles as with their previous two albums, until just prior to the release of their 13th single Kizuna. The band's drummer and co-founding member, KATCHAN, announced he was leaving the band due to creative differences. The single was released with a session drummer. As of mid 2006, spot in the band is yet to have been filled. ORANGE RANGE had once again become active in 2006. The band released a single Champione, which was followed up with another titled UN ROCK STAR. During this time, the band embarked on an amazing three and 1/2 month tour, with 46 venues on the tour schedule. On the year end charts of 2007, the band had three albums hitting in the top 100: Range at #23, Orange at #25, and ORANGE RANGE (carryover from 2006) at #80. Plagiarism Allegations Orange Range has been accused of plagiarizing several artists, most notably seen in Locolotion; which was based around Carole King's hit single The Loco-Motion. While Carole was not originally credited as being the writer of the music to Locolotion, her name was later added in when the song was released on their album musiQ. In fact, the guitarist NAOTO commented in an article with Bounce that the band started with covers of songs, and would alter the melodies of songs and release them themselves. Discography ]] ]] ORANGE RANGE promoting Orange and Range (2007) ]] ]] ORANGE RANGE promoting Michishirube ~a road home~ (2004) Original Albums * 2003.12.17 1st Contact * 2004.12.01 musiQ * 2005.10.12 ИATURAL * 2006.12.06 ORANGE RANGE * 2008.07.09 PANIC FANCY Other Albums * 2002.02.22 Orange Ball (オレンジボール) (indies) (mini-album) * 2006.04.12 Squeezed (remix album) * 2007.07.25 Orange (best album) * 2007.07.25 Range (best album) * 2008.12.03 Ura SHOPPING (裏SHOPPING; Back Shopping) (b-side best album) Singles * 2002.08.25 Michishirube (ミチシルベ; Sign Post) (indies) * 2003.06.04 Kirikirimai (キリキリマイ) * 2003.07.16 Shanghai Honey (上海ハニー) * 2003.10.22 Viva★Rock (ビバ★ロック) * 2003.11.27 Rakuyou (落陽; Setting Sun) * 2004.02.25 Michishirube ~a road home~ (ミチシルベ; Sign Post) * 2004.06.09 Locolotion (ロコローション) * 2004.08.25 Chest (チェスト) * 2004.10.20 Hana (花; Flower) * 2005.02.23 * ~Asterisk~ (＊~アスタリスク~) * 2005.05.25 Love Parade (ラヴ・パレード) * 2005.06.08 Onegai! Señorita (お願い！セニョリータ; Please! Lady) * 2005.08.24 Kizuna (キズナ; Bonds) * 2006.05.10 Champione (チャンピオーネ) * 2006.08.30 UN ROCK STAR * 2006.10.25 SAYONARA * 2007.04.25 Ika SUMMER (イカSUMMER; Fake Summer) * 2007.07.18 Ikenai Taiyou (イケナイ太陽; Bad Sun) * 2008.03.05 Kimi Station (君 station; You® Station) * 2008.05.28 O2 * 2008.11.12 Oshare Banchou feat. Soy Sauce (おしゃれ番長; Stylish Leader) Digital Downloads * 2008.06.15 Shiawase Neiro (シアワセネイロ; The Sound of Happiness) DVD * 2004.07.28 Video la Contact (ヴィデオ・ラ・コンタクト) * 2005.04.27 Video DE Recital (ヴィデヲ・DE・リサイタル) * 2005.12.21 LIVE musiQ ~from LIVE TOUR 005 “musiQ” at MAKUHARI MESSE 2005.04.01~ * 2006.09.20 LIVE ИATURAL ~from LIVE TOUR 005 “ИATURAL” at YOKOHAMA ARENA 2005.12.13~ * 2007.12.05 ORANGE RANGE LIVE TOUR 006 ~FANTAZICAL~ Compilation/Other * 2004.04.14 The Japan Gold Disc Award 2004 (#11 Shanghai Honey) * 2004.10.05 Japan For Sale Volume 4 (#7 Shanghai Honey) * 2004.11.17 Naruto Best Hits Collection (#6 Viva Rock ~japanese side~) * 2005.03.09 The Japan Gold Disc Award 2005 (#2 Hana) * 2005.05.18 TV Animation BLEACH Original Soundtrack 1 (#2 *~Asterisk~ TV Ver) * 2005.07.27 Fantastic Four Original Soundtrack (#20 Kirikirimai -Fantastic Four remix-) * 2006.03.01 The Japan Gold Disc Award 2006 (#2 Onegai! Señorita) * 2006.06.07 Mezamashi 39 (#2 SP Thanx) * 2006.12.13 BLEACH The Best (#1 *~Asterisk~ TV Ver) * 2006.12.20 The songs for Death Note the movie - the Last name Tribute - (#3 Chest) Awards ]] ]] Orange Range's logo * MTV Video Music Award Japan 2004 as Best New Artist Video : Shanghai Honey * MTV Video Music Award Japan 2005 for Best Album of the Year: MusiQ * MTV Video Music Award Japan 2005 as Best buzz ASIA (Japan) Locolotion * MTV Video Music Award Japan 2005 for Best Video of the Year: Hana * Japan Gold Disc Award 2005 as Artist of The Year "Hana" * MTV Video Music Award Japan 2006 for Best Album of the Year: Natural * Japan Gold Disc Award 2006 "Onegai! Señorita" Live Tour * LIVE TOUR MusiQ 005 * LIVE TOUR NATURAL 005 * LIVE TOUR FANTAZICAL 006 * LIVE TOUR STEP BY SINGIN' TOURIST 007 * LIVE TOUR ~PANIC FANCY~ 008 External Links * Official Website * Official Sony Website * ORANGE RANGE @ Japanese Wikipedia